Eat With Me,Tomioka-sensei!
by Shirayuki Bambi
Summary: "lantas, Tomioka-sensei tertarik dengan siapa?" "tidak, tidak ada." "ahh membosankan, bagaimana kalau Tomioka-sensei tertarik padaku saja?" Shinobu mulai menggodanya.


**_Eat With me, Tomioka-sensei!_**

**_fanfiction and character based from_**

**_Kimetsu no Yaiba by Gotouge Koyoharu_**

**_disclaimer : mengandung unsur ooc, Alternative Universe! Kimetsu Gakuen_**

**_Pairing : Giyuu Tomioka x Kochou Shinobu_**

**_some idea based from Kimetsu no Yaiba! Giyuu Gaiden_**

* * *

"_Chicken __Ramen_ satu dan satu _ocha_," Suara lembut gadis itu memesan makanan. "Baik, silahkan ditunggu!"

Kemudian mata gadis itu melihat ke segala arah di restoran tersebut, mencari tempat kosong diantara para tamu lainnya. Ia kemudian berjalan setelah melihat satu tempat didekat jendela.

Kemudian ia duduk dan menaruh tas dilantai. Ia memangku wajahnya, dan menatap keluar jendela.

Nama gadis itu adalah Kochou Shinobu, biasa dipanggil Kochou-san. Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan ornamen kupu-kupu menghiasi kepalanya. Gadis itu duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA Kimetsu.

Setelah puas menatap keluar jendela, pandangannya beralih ke dalam tempat makan. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"_Ara ara~ _Tomioka-_sensei_?" Shinobu memanggil. "Ah... Kocho_-san_?"

"_Konbanwa Sensei_, tidak dapat tempat duduk? _Sensei_ boleh duduk dengan saya kalau _Sensei _mau," Shinobu menawarkan. Tomioka-sensei terdiam sejenak sebelum duduk didepan Shinobu.

Giyuu Tomioka, guru olahraga SMA Kimetsu, memiliki sifat dingin dan misterius. Beliau juga guru kesiswaan yang tiap pagi mengecek seragam para murid-muridnya, menjadikan salah satu alasan sebagian besar murid tidak menyukainya.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu _Sensei_ disini," Kata Shinobu.

"Ya, tadinya aku berpikir akan mengubah pesanan untuk dibawa pulang saja, tapi kau memanggil."

"Begitukah? Bagus lah, kalau dibawa pulang makanan sudah jadi dingin, tidak enak, lagipula lebih baik makan bersama kan?"

"Entahlah, aku selalu makan sendirian." Jawab Tomioka-_sensei_. "Begitu kah? Kalau begitu apa Tomioka-_Sensei_ selalu sendirian karena dibenci orang lain?" Tanya Shinobu setengah bercanda.

Namun efeknya terlihat perubahan raut wajah pada Tomioka-_sensei_. "Tidak. Aku tidak dibenci orang lain."

"Hee... Saya pikir begitu," Balas Shinobu.

"Kau belum pulang jam segini?"

"Belum, saya habis membantu Naho-_chan_, Kiyo-_chan_, dan Sumi-_chan_ membuat obat. Semangat mereka dalam meneliti obat sangat menggemaskan! Aku harap mereka bisa cepat-cepat mendirikan Klub Penelitian Farmasi,"

Tomioka-sensei mengerutkan dahi. "Bukannya sudah didirikan?"

"_Ara_... Tomioka-_sensei_ tidak hapal murid-muridnya ya! Mereka bertiga itu masih kelas satu SMP," jawab Shinobu. Respon Tomioka-_Sensei_ hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf menunggu lama! Ini pesanannya!" Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, dan menyajikan 2 gelas _ocha_ dan hidangan utama mereka masing-masing.

"Wah! Punya Tomioka-_sensei_ sepertinya enak! Tomioka-sensei suka _Salmon Daikon_, ya?" Shinobu berkata dengan riang, Shinobu tidak berbohong, menurutnya makanan yang dipesan Tomioka-_sensei_ terlihat lebih lezat dibanding miliknya.

Shinobu menatap Tomioka-_sensei_, sangat langka, ia melihat Tomioka-_sensei_ tersenyum menatap pesanannya. "hum, suka,"

"Eeh... " Shinobu tidak dapat menahan rona dipipinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Shinobu menjawab singkat. "_Manisnya_... " Pikir Shinobu dalam hati, kemudian dia melahap makanan miliknya.

"Shinobu-_chan_!" Seseorang menyapanya sesaat setelah Shinobu menyuap makanannya tiga kali.

"_Ara ara_, lihat siapa yang datang! Mitsuri-chan!"

Gadis bernama Mitsuri Kanroji itu semakin mendekati Shinobu, saat ia tersadar Shinobu sedang tidak sendiri, ia memberi salam kepada Tomioka-_sensei_. "Ah, _Kon__banwa_... "

"_Kon__banwa_... " Balas Tomioka-_sensei_ singkat.

"Mitsuri-_chan_ datang sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku bareng Iguro-_san_! Dia sedang pesan makanan disana!" Kata Mitsuri sambil menunjuk seseorang didepan meja kasir.

Tomioka-_sensei_ mengernyitkan dahinya, "orang macam apa yang membawa ular saat makan... "

"_Ah sou desu ne_, Hari ini tumben makan Ramen?" Kata Shinobu. "Iya, aku tadi habis makan _Chicken Rice Bowl_ tapi masih belum kenyang! Iguro-_san_ akhirnya menyarankan untuk pindah makan disini deh!" Jawab Mitsuri.

"_Ara_, pasti kau sudah menghabiskan semua makanan disana ya?"

"Iya, hehe," semburat merah munculn dipipi Mitsuri.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong Shinobu-_chan_ tumben tidak sendirian! Kencan sepulang sekolah?" Pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari mulut Mitsuri.

Baik Shinobu dan Tomioka-_sensei_ hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tidak, aku guru olahraganya," Jawab Tomioka-_sensei_.

"Oh, jadi Shinobu_-chan_ pacaran dengan gurunya Shinobu-_chan_?" Lagi-lagi Mitsuri mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang teramat polos yang membuat Shinobu dan Tomioka-sensei hampir tersedak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mitsuri-_chan_... Tidak seperti itu, aku tadi makan sendirian disini, lalu tidak sengaja melihat Tomioka-_sensei_ disini, jadi aku mengajaknya makan bareng karena tempat ini sudah penuh," Kali ini Shinobu yang menjawab.

"Lagipula tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan muridku sendiri," timpal Tomioka-_sensei_ lalu meminum _ocha_-nya.

"Ah... Begitu. Maafkan aku karena mengatakan suatu hal yang tidak benar!" Kata Mitsuri sambil membukukan badan.

"_Daijoubu desu ne_," Jawab Shinobu dengan senyuman dibibirnya. "Baiklah, aku duluan ya! Sepertinya Iguro-_san_ sudah selesai memesan dan mendapat kursi disisi lain ruangan ini, sampai jumpa Shinobu-_chan_!"

"Yaa sampai jumpa," Balas Shinobu sambil tersenyum, Mitsuri pun melenggang pergi.

"Siapa?"

"Temanku sejak kecil, ia setahun lebih tua dariku namun masih terlihat sangat imut bukan?"

"Hmm.." Tomioka-_sensei_ hanya menjawab singkat.

"_Are_? Tomioka-_sensei_ tertarik dengannya ya?? Hati-hati loh Tomioka-_sensei... _Laki-laki yang bersama dengannya tadi kabarnya sangat _protective_ terhadap Mitsuri-_chan_! " Goda Shinobu.

"Tentu saja tidak,"

Shinobu tertawa kecil, "haha, saya hanya bertanya saja. Kalaupun iya pasti akan aku bantu _sensei _kok!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengannya."

"Lantas, Tomioka-_sensei_ tertarik pada siapa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Ahh membosankan, bagaimana kalau tomioka-_sensei_ tertarik saja padaku?" Shinobu iseng menggodanya.

"Kochou-_san_, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak,"

"Mengapa? Siapa tahu nanti menjadi yang iya-iya?"

Tomioka-_sensei_ terdiam, Kochou Shinobu tidak dapat menahan tawanya. "Aku bercanda! Ekspresi Tomioka-_sensei_ lucu sekali!"

"Tapi aku tidak berekspresi sama sekali,"

"Bukan ekspresi wajah, tapi cara menjawab tomioka-sensei terkesan panik dan itu lucu sekali," Jawab Shinobu sambil terkekeh.

Tomioka-_sensei_ tidak merespon dan melanjutkan makan. "Sebaiknya kau cepat habiskan makananmu, hari sudah semakin malam,"

"Baik _Sensei~_"

Kemudian mereka makan tanpa mengeluarkan percakapan sama sekali, setelah selesai, mereka pun keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Kochou-_san_, apa rumahmu melewati taman _Yaiba_?" Tanya Tomioka-_sensei_. "Hu'um, mengapa?"

"Kalau begitu, aku antar."

"Eh~ ada apa ini? Apa _Sensei_ benar-benar akan tertarik dengan saya?"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, sudah hampir jam 9 malam, wajar kalau aku mengantarmu pulang, lagipula aku gurumu dan kudengar disana ada seorang laki-laki mesum."

"Oh? Tomioka-_sensei_ juga mendengar kabar itu?"

"Tentu saja, banyak murid-murid yang membicarakannya disekolah,"

"Eh? Tidak kusangka Sensei juga memperhatikan murid-muridnya."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong. Percepat langkahmu,"

"Baiklah... baiklah~"

\--

"_Sensei_?" Shinobu kembali membuka percakapan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau yang saya katakan tadi itu benar, bagaimana dengan reaksi _Sensei_?"

"Yang mana?"

"Bagian '_bagaimana kalau Sensei tertarik pada saya saja'_ bagaimana jika saya benar-benar memintanya?"

"Tidak mungkin terjadi,"

"Kalau terjadi?"

"Aku tidak akan memperdulikannya,"

Shinobu terdiam, "ara~ Tomioka-_sensei_ terdengar kejam dan dingin sekali,"

"Kochou-_san_, mohon diingat kalau kita hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Tidak akan pernah kita melewati batas itu."

"Eh? Tomioka-_sensei_ terdengar serius sekali.. Jangan dimasukin hati ya Tomioka-_sensei_~"

Tomioka-_sensei_ terdiam, tetap berjalan tanpa ekspresi, memang orang yang misterius dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak dapat Shinobu baca...

... Dan karena itu lah Shinobu _tertarik_ padanya.

"Kita sudah sampai _Sensei_," Shinobu menghentikan langkahnya, Tomioka-_sensei_ ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, disini rumahmu,"

"Iya, _Sensei_ mau mampir?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Selamat malam Kochou-_san_."

"Sayang sekali, baiklah, selamat malam Tomioka-_sensei_," Balas Shinobu sambil tersenyum, kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya lalu masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu kembali rumahnya. Tomioka-_sensei_ pun berbalik pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

_"tadaima," _ucap Shinobu setelah membuka pintu rumah lalu menutupnya.

"nee-sama!" seseorang memanggilnya dari dalam rumah, "_ara,_ Kanao belum tidur?" tanya Shinobu sambil melepas sepatunya.

gadis bernama Kanao itu menggeleng, "umm, belum. Setelah makan malam, Tanjiro-san menelponku... lalu...kita keasyikan ngobrol," kanao menjawab malu-malu.

Shinobu tersenyum, _"bahkan Kanao sudah menemukan mataharinya hm?" _pikirnya.

"baiklah, Kanao tidur duluan saja ya, aku mau menyapa Onee-san dulu baru mandi," kata Shinobu. "baik! selamat malam nee-sama!" ucap Kanao. "selamat malam,"

Kanao pun berjalan kembali kekamarnya, sementara Shinobu berjalan pelan keruang tengah lalu menyalakan lampu. Senyum manis yang Shinobu pasang perlahan memudar. ia lalu duduk didepan sebuah altar.

"_Onee-san...onee-san_," Ucap Shinobu lalu menepuk tangannya 3 kali didepan altar.

"_Onee-san_, aku baru saja makan malam bersama seseorang yang aku sukai... "

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggapainya, dia guruku.. "

"_Onee-san_, rasanya sakit."

Shinobu terdiam, rasa sesak muncul kembali didadanya. Namun ia mencoba menstabilkan emosinya,_ 'hanya orang yang tidak dewasa yang tidak bisa mengatur emosinya'_

"_Onee-san_, rasanya sangat sesak setiap kali memikirkan ketidakmungkinan ini..." kata Shinobu kemudian terdiam sejenak.

"ah... aku harap _onee-san_ masih hidup sekarang, akan aku ceritakan segalanya tentangnya, baiklah selamat malam _Onee-san_," ucap Shinobu mengakhiri percakapan satu arah didepan altar kematian kakaknya.

* * *

**omake**

Sementara itu, Tomioka-sensei masih berjalan menuju rumahnya dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

_"Kochou Shinobu... "_ Batinnya.

_"Kalau kau mengatakan hal tadi setelah kau lulus... Jawabanku mungkin akan berbeda."_

**_~fin~_**

* * *

Author corner :

_moshi moshi!_

Author disini /

setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya nulis cerita lagi~ dalam _comeback_ kali ini, aku nulis _pairing_ GiyuuShino, aku masih mendalami karakteristik mereka, maaf kalau _out of character_ dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya ya m( _ _ )m

sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!

Giyuu terlalu _shipable_ dengan semua karakter UwU

**p.s : seandainya mereka berdua bisa Canon huhuhuhu...**


End file.
